How did we Miss the Memo?
by The Goddess of Percabeth
Summary: Percy Jackson goes to a school of regular kids... That know about him! First few chapters are crap, but it gets better as it goes along. Percabeth, Mysterious OC. DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

**This is your author, The Goddess of Percabeth! I made this new story. Of course, here's another Percy-Jackson-Comes-To-Life gig. I love this kind of thing! Enjoy…**

"Okay, students," The Teacher, Mr. Nuell said. "I know we don't have many new students here at the Discovery School, but today we have some special guests that will only be here for two months. They'll be leaving Tennessee in December. Class, without further ado, here's Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase!"

An eruption of screams came from the class, coming mainly from the high school girls. A chorus of questions popped their way into the air.

"Is it true that Rachel is the Oracle?" One girl, Rachel, asked.

"Is it true that you two are dating?" Rachel's friend, Rebecca, wondered.

"Is it true—"

"Class, Class. Calm down. I'm sure that they will answer your questions later. Ok, flip to page 167 in your English 3 textbooks." He droned on and on.

Wow. Who knew that two people could change the whole school year?

Well, Caroline sure didn't.

She was sort of a nerd, with red hair and a freckled face. And there was one secret that she wouldn't let anybody know- her family was rich, as in Multi Billionaires. She didn't want the attention. She was sure that half of the class thought she was dumber than dirt and was poorer than a penny. And of course she knew that her parents had put their name in the drawing basket to let these people stay at their house (they didn't know who the people were yet) but she didn't expect to be drawn. Yes, she was a big Percy Jackson fan and had fantasies about meeting him, but she didn't expect to become him best friend. But it all happened, and this is her story.

"-Caroline is our lucky winner for keeping Percy and Annabeth!" Mr. Nuell cried, showing off his big goofy grin.

She blushed. "Wow…thanks."

"Text your mom so she knows and you guys can go to your house and make room."

"OK, Mr. Nuell."She cleared her throat. "Um, can I text my mom, or—"

"Sure," Her teacher replied.

She pulled out her phone, sending her mother a quick message, explaining that she had won the contest and that she needed to be picked up earlier than usual.

After a few minutes, she texted back, affirming that she'd be there in twenty or so minutes.

And Mom, She replied, typing quickly as she did not want to miss any more class. _Please_ don't bring the sports car.

_**Edited 1/26/13**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, everybody! How's it going? New chapter! Enjoy! **

"This is where you guys will be staying. Enjoy your visit …" Caroline's mom droned on and on. She looked a bit embarrassed, and I flashed a smile at her to know I didn't mind much. She looked a little bit better after that. Annabeth and I would be sharing a room, which I liked. Of course, we wouldn't be sleeping in the same bed, but that was fine. After putting our baggage in our room, we sat on the couch to get to know our new hostess.

"So when's your birthday?" I asked.

"Well, we are not really sure, but we know it's somewhere around August 18th. I was adopted." She said.

"Oh my gods! That's so cool," I exclaimed.

"I know. It's your birthday."

I smiled. Next Annabeth asked a question. "How did you know about us?"

I felt like this was a too personal question, but Caroline didn't seem to think so.

"There is this awesome book series," she started. "This guy named Rick Riordan wrote them, and they're amazing.

**I know, I know, I know. It was too short. I already know that, and will ignore anybody who says that it is. Do you have any ideas? Should I make them have cabin fever? Should it have more Percabeth in it? **

**The Goddess of Percabeth**

**EDITED: 1/26/2013**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey to all! I'm really sorry that I disappeared from the face of the earth! I'll try to make this one longer, for all who review! In this chapter, Percy and Annabeth's class, (at a school where upper grade kids have only one class, that's the kind of school I go to) have a dodge ball fight with the other class. Let's see how this goes!**

**Percy's Point of view. **

"Okay, 10th grade!" Mrs. Turnbow, the coach, yelled. "Today we are going to have a dodge ball fight! 2 teams! Okay Team Captains… Patrick from Nuell," An eruption of cheers rang out. "And for Taylor, Jackson!" Another eruption was heard. Jackson and Patrick, best friends, stood face to face.

"You're going _down._" Jackson growled.

"Oh yeah? Well you're going down!" "Keaton!"

"Caroline!" I was surprised to hear her name. I had thought that someone like her would be one of the people cowering in the back corner, just trying to dodge the balls. Caroline stepped toward Patrick. Jackson slapped her on the butt.

"Jackson! The _Nerve!_" a girl named Liz called out. Her and Caroline were good friends. Jackson giggled, and said the next person on the team. "That new hot girl. Annie- whatever." Unfortunately, the water jugs were nearby. I got so mad soon that Jackson guy was drenched, as well as everyone around him. Then Annabeth started snapping. I felt a gush of wind and then she said," The water jug just fell over." I just stood there not believing what I had just done.

In the meantime, Caroline was looking very confused. But Mrs. Turnbow took that very moment to come in the gym. Boys, just continue picking you teams. I'll call Ms. Maria in to clean it up." The boys did what they were told and continued to pick. I ended up being on Caroline's team. Annabeth surprisingly didn't fight to go on that jerk Jackson's team. We started the game. I could see quickly why Caroline was picked so fast. She was strong; _Very _strong_._And her eyesight was amazing. She hit someone with almost all of her throws. She let the other kids on our team take out her friends, but, mostly because of her, we won. After P.E. was over, Patrick came over to her. He said something, but I was too far way to hear him.

Caroline rolled her eyes, said, very clearly, "No."

I walked over to her. "Good game, Caroline,"

"Thanks. You too, Percy. Come on, we have to get back to class." So we did. Nothing really happened the rest of the day at school, until I saw Caroline looking at a picture of a guy while we were doing Math. He had black hair and dark eyes. He kind of reminded me of Nico.

I asked, "Who is that?"

She smiled. "Nick. He's my boyfriend. He's going to come for me, you know."

_**EDITED: 1/26/13**_


	4. Chapter 4

**SOOO… I was reading through my stories, and I realized I really needed to update. So here you go!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't think I would be writing on fanfiction if I was a millionaire. Just saying.**

During Language Arts, the monster attacked.

Percy had a horrible headache. All he saw on his paper was, _Gerund _this and _Verbal_ that. It was stressing him out.

Of course, Annabeth had finished fifteen minutes prior and was now reading her latest Architecture book. Caroline was some kind of Language Arts/Reading prodigy and was in all AP classes. Apparently, she had already published four novels.

_Great, _Percy thought just as the timer rang for the tests to be taken up. Liz picked up the papers and placed them on her teacher's desk. _Another F for me. _

All of a sudden, he heard a big commotion outside and all of the kids ran to the windows. That was when the screaming started. Percy ran outside and automatically pulled Riptide out of his pocket. Annabeth was immediately beside him, her dagger unsheathed. The creature attacking the school was a strange, bull-like creature with huge horns on the sides of his face, under the beast's ears. It also had two boars' tusks and what looked like an elephant tail. The horns rotated and it ran toward Percy.

"What is that?" He yelled at Annabeth. It seemed familiar from one of their lessons, but he couldn't think of a name.

"I think it's a called a Yale or something…? There's not much about it recorded, so just try to kill it the regular way?"

"We don't have a regular way!" Percy shouted back.

"Exactly!" Her voice was barely audible over the half-neighing half-roar shriek that came out of the animal's mouth.

Suddenly, Caroline came out of the building looking very afraid.

The Yule turned and charged. Annabeth screamed, running toward the hideous monster and stabbing it directly in the heart.

"I was _NOT _about to let that thing kill our hostess," She said and then calmly marched inside with a bewildered Caroline on her trail.

_Girls, _thought Percy as he rolled his sea green eyes.

**I know, I know. It's short. But it's a filler chapter, only here because I haven't updated in so long. Anyway, I had an exciting day yesterday. I went to a birthday party and guess who was there! JOSH TURNER! That's right. THE Josh Turner. His six year old son plays basketball with the birthday boy! **

**FOR REAL!**

**Peace out in Demigodishness and all that jazz.**

**The Goddess of Percabeth**


	5. Chapter 5

**I blame H2O Pokémon FAN for the guilt that made me update. **

**I do not own PJO, although I'm working on it.**

Studying sucked for Percy and Annabeth both. Pretty much the whole time they just stared at Caroline, who was sitting in a corner chair in a Snuggie, happily learning away.

They lasted about five minutes.

Looking at each other, they quietly exited the room and made it into their room before it all exploded- the lust, the frenzy, the boredom- mainly the boredom- into a roller coaster of lips and hands.

It was a very nice make out session.

Well, until they heard sobs coming from the room Caroline was in. "No!" She screamed. "He- he _can't _be. No, no, nononononono…"

Caroline's mom's hushed voice said, "It's okay sweetie. It's alright. The doctors say it's a 50% chance of him surviving…"

Caroline sniffed. "You seemed to be forgetting about the other 50%. The one that MATTERS!"

Annabeth pulled away from Percy, her eyebrows raised in a way that said, "What's that all about?"

Percy shrugged.

They went back to making out.

Eventually, the sobs became too loud for them to enjoy themselves, and they put on the discarded articles of clothing to go see what was bothering Caroline.

"Hey, Caroline," Percy said in a soft voice as he leaned on the doorframe, Annabeth next to him.

Caroline's eyes, which seemed an even darker shade of blue today, were puffy and red from crying.

She was a mess.

"Are you okay?" Annabeth asked, going to sit next to her friend.

She shrugged. "It's just… Nick."

Percy looked at Annabeth quizzically, and she mouthed "the picture" to him. He nodded.

"What happened to him?"

She paused to sniff before saying, "It's just, he's been gone for so long and was supposed to get back _today._" She looked at the young couple. "Only, his flight didn't arrive. It crashed. He was the only casualty."

"Is he going to make it?" Annabeth asked.

"Probably not," At least, that's what she most likely said, since she was sobbing too hard to understand.

"Hey, hey," Annabeth rubbed her friend's back. "We'll go to the hospital to see him, okay?"

Caroline nodded miserably. "Okay,"

The next day, they went to Jacksonville Hospital in downtown Jacksonville, Florida and reported directly to room 415.

Only, when they got there, it wasn't Nick lying in Caroline's boyfriend's bed.

It was Nico.

**Ooooo, nice cliffy there **

**So, you guys gonna kill me for making this short? **

**Well, you can't. **

**Cause it's my birthday. **

**Well, it's my birthday Friday, but that doesn't matter. **

**Just review, minions. **


	6. Chapter 6

**So, another chapter, and it hasn't been months yet! I'm on a roll! But, don't get too excited about these more frequent updates, it won't happen on any other stories. **

**And, to any of my Percabeth 101 fans, I'm sorry. I have not updated. I have just moved across the country, and plus, I don't have my own laptop. Also, Friday was my birthday. So suck it.**

"_Nico_? What are you doing here?" Percy asked.

"What are you talking about?" Caroline asked. "This is my boyfriend, Nick, who, by the way, is in a _coma._ So, he can't here you." Then she muttered something about a delusional demigod.

"I heard that."

"I am fully aware of this fact."

"Even while dissing, the nerd sounds smart."

"Okay," Annabeth said. "_Both_ of you. Shut up. Gods, we're in kind of a weird situation here, and we don't need you two bickering to make it worse."

They both grumbled apologies and sat down on the chairs.

"So," Caroline started. "My boyfriend is _Nico?_ The hyperactive thirteen year old from the books?"

"Dude," Percy said. "Those things happened a _long_ time ago. Like, five years."

"Oh," She said matter-of-factly. "So that sort of makes sense. But why wouldn't he tell me his real name?"

Annabeth shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe he thought it would keep the monsters away or something if you knew who he was. Which makes no sense when you think about it, since at that point you wouldn't have known the series was real. Where did you two meet?"

"At a cemetery,"

Annabeth scoffed. "Figures."

"He- he was nice when my grandparents died. He remember me whenever I visited, and was for some reason always around when I was there. At the time, I didn't think much about it, but now-" Caroline frowned. "It makes no sense. It was a small cemetery in Cookeville. Do you know where that is?"

Percy and Annabeth shook their heads. "Not a clue," he said.

"Exactly!" She exclaimed. "It's a pretty small town in rural Tennessee. Why would he be there?"

"I don't know." Annabeth said, frowning ever so slightly, as if she was onto something.

"Oh, I am _so_ breaking up with him when he wakes up." Caroline said.

Annabeth was still frowning when she said, "Tell me about your grandparents. Like, where they came from and stuff."

Caroline sighed. "I don't know, there's not much to tell. They came from Europe when they were like sixteen or something, already married and stuff. Weird to imagine being _married_ at sixteen,"

"Amy is on Secret Life," Percy added, causing the two girls tp look at him funny. "What? I love my soaps."

"That's disturbing, Percy and not in any way helpful. Plus, we're getting hungry go get us some sandwiches from the café." Annabeth said.

"Make sure mine is vegetarian!" Caroline added.

Percy rolled his eyes. "Dude, how can you not eat _meat?_" Caroline glared at him. "Okay, _fine._ I'll get you the hummus and tubouli wrap. But this time only, veggie girl. Next time, you make the snack run."

The girls laughed as he walked away. "So," Annabeth said. "Where in Europe were your Grandparents from?"

"Somewhere in the Mediter—" She didn't get to finish, because suddenly Nico was under a Code Blue.

"Om my gods, oh my gods—"

**Heeheehee Leaving you hanging there. But because I'm not all mean like Claire- *glares at evil twin* I will give you a preview of the next chapter. **

"Hi, I'm Farrah." The yuoung girl, who was maybe 20 at most, said.

"Caroline." They shook hands.

"So, why are you here?"

"My boyfriend, who I'm going to dump after all this is over, was an idiot who decided to fly on a plane in a thunderstorm. You?"

"My baby has pneumonia."

"_Baby?"_

Farrah laughed. "Yeah, a lot of people react like that. Don't worry, I'm used to it."

**Hmmmm, SO she will meet my favorite teen mom of all time at the ICU… How will this change Caroline's future? And believe me, it will. **

**Random question of the day: Which cartoon do you like better? **

Avatar, duh. I can't get enough of Zuko. He's so seeeexy. And don't get me stated on Sokka…

Teen Titans, obvi!*Bursts into SONG* I WILL OBEY ALL THE TRAFFIC RULES, TEEN TITANS! I WILL EQAT ANYTHING WITHOUT LIKES OR DISLIKES, TEEN TITANS! EARTHQUAKE, LIGHTNING, FIRE, DAD, GRAMMER, MATH, SCIENCE, SOCIAL STUDIES, THERE IS NOTHING I AM AFRAID OF TEEN TIANS GO! HOLLA HOLLA HOLLA HOLLA HOLLA HOLLA HOLLA MY NAAME! TEEN TITANS! HALF OF YOUR TROUBLES WILL BE GONE! TEEN TITANS! Papa's schedule control. Mama's weight control. Wishes are endless, teen titans go. 2013, BABY!

**VOTE. REVIEW. DIE.**


End file.
